


You Were Not Supposed To See This

by girl_team



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, SuperCorp, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_team/pseuds/girl_team
Summary: Kara sees something on Lena´s laptop that she isn´t supposed to see





	You Were Not Supposed To See This

It´s Friday and Kara came over to Lena for their weekly movie night. They would just sit on the couch, watch Netflix while talking and only pay half attention to the movie that was on. And of course there was always a lot of food for Kara.   
They hadn't decide on a movie yet and Lena was in the kitchen preparing the snacks.   
„I need to show this cute video I saw today!“ Kara opened Lena´s laptop and typed in the password that Lena told her a month ago. „You are going to love it. It´s a baby playing with a super cute puppy!“ Lena could her how excited Kara was by the way her voice chanced and she smiled to herself. Until Lena remembered something. Her eyes went wide and she turned as fast as she could to face Kara. Her body tensed at the sight of Kara starring at her laptops display.   
„NO! Wait!“ she literally shouted.   
„You weren't supposed to see that.“  
Kara´s eyes were still glued to the screen and her fingers started to scroll.   
Lena covered her face with her hands. This was bad. Kara should never see this. No one should ever see it. It was her little secret it´s not that she is embarrassed just that she kind of is. She just hoped Kara would not just run out of her apartment and never talk or look at her again. And that she wouldn't look differently at her.

Kara still couldn't tear her eyes away even after 5 minutes of scrolling thru the website that Lena had still open and she saw by mistake. She had seen sides like this before, of course. Almost everyone knew about them. Well she didn't until Alex showed her one day and ruined her innocence. It´s just that she never thought that Lena liked them and even less that she had her own.

Lena hadn't said anything for the past minutes and Kara didn't know what to say either.   
Not after seeing this.   
They just stared awkwardly at each other after Lena took her hands from her face, which was bright red at this point.   
„I… I can explain…“ she tried even when she had no idea how to explain something like this. Especially not to someone like Kara how probably had never looked at a side like this.   
„Okay. Then go ahed?“ the blonde said slowly but there was no answer. 

The other women sat next to Kara a little hesitantly to see how much Kara saw. Of course Lena had no luck at all this day because Kara decided to stop scrolling at the most embarrassing part. „Oh you also saw that.“ 

Lena let her sight wander over the screen and read what she posted two weeks ago on her secret blog. 

 

**Supergirl is daddy ******

****_Guys it happened again! Supergirl caught me mid flight after some assheads trow me off my balcony. She was holding me in her strong arms and I could feel her biceps. Not gonna lie it was the best thing that happened to me this month.  
Do you think she will catch me if I decide to spontaneously jump off my rooftop or something like this? Like I just want to be in her arms again, you know? ___** **

****__ ** **

****____ ** **

There is really no way to explain this. „So you like Supergirl?“ at that Lena looked at Kara again and just nodded slightly because there was no point in lying about it anymore. „And you want her to be your… daddy?“ it was hard for her not to laugh and stay focused. „You know people just say stuff like this sometimes…“ „And you like my biceps?“ Kara grinned while flexing her arms. Again she nodded but then „Wait. _your _biceps?“ her eyes wide. Now it was Kara that just nodded while Lena stared at her with an even redder face than before. „But please promise me to not jump off of anything just so I catch you.“ That gave Lena an idea to make sure she got their conversation right and that Kara was indeed Supergirl. She stood up and climbed on the desk in the living room where she worked when she took some paperwork home. And than took a step over the edge to ´fall´off so Kara would catch her. „I said you should NOT jump off of anything.“ Kara said after catching Lena trying to sound serious and hide her smile. Lena laid her arms around the blondes shoulders who was still holding her. „Next time just ask me to hold you, idiot.“ she whispered pressing a light kiss on the others forehead. „Would you please hold me for the rest of the night while watching a movie and flex your arms sometimes?“ Lena asked with the biggest grin possible. Kara didn't answered, instead she flexed her arms as requested and walked them back to the couch taking a blanket with her on the way. After wrapping the blanket around their tangled bodies and finally choosing a movie to watch Kara said „Now I finally understand what your mother was talking about.“ „Why would you talk to my mother?“ „Remember when she captured me?“ Lena´s expression got a little darker she didn't liked the fact that her mother did that to Supergirl but now that she knew she also did it to Kara it was even worse. „Well she asked me what I was to her daughter. I answered that I was a friend of you but she wouldn't believe me and said she knew about the stuff her daughter said on the internet.“ „She knows about my Supergirl fan blog?“ „I guess.“ Lena buried her head deep in Kara´s neck, trying to hide her embarrassment. „Hey it´s okay Lena. I like your blog.“ „You do??“ „It is really flattering to know a beautiful women is your number one fan and even runs a whole blog dedicated to you.“ Kara teased her. „I am so going to delated that blog tomorrow.“ „Noo. I need to read the whole thing.“ the hero protested. „Can we just watch the movie and never talk about this again?“ „Maybe you should make me shut up.“ Kara said looking in Lena´s eyes and waiting for her to do something. So Lena leaned in and pressed her lips softly at the other woman´s who bought a hand up cupping her cheek.__

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what this is. I wrote this while I was a little tipsy so the grammar is probably really bad and I am sorry about that. And about the stupid stuff that I wrote. 
> 
> Also I am sure Lillian captured Supergirl just because she found Lena´s Supergirl fan blog and either didn`t knew about her sexuality and did not approved or just didn`t liked the idea of Lena dating a super.


End file.
